Uncle Q Where are You
by Dani Yanega
Summary: Fun little concept for my Fanfic A New Awakening (AnA). Warning there are spoilers for AnA. But in essence what would happen if Q visited Illondra and was a very bad Q.


Hi All:

I wanted to thank Jerry Unipeg for keeping my original stories stored under his FFN ID. I have been reformating all those orignial stories and added some chapters to them. I will be moving them from Jerry's ID to mine as I finish getting them reformated, spell and grammer checked. Just so you know yes I am still working on 'The Changing of Isis' as well I just sort of hit a temporary block so I decided to get my first stories fixed. Please note I have also combined the chapters together to get larger chapters and hopefully fewer chapters.

Thanks again for reading my Fics.

Dani

Ranma 1/2:

A New Awakening

Alternate Continuation (minor crossovers)

By: Dani Yanega

Concept of A New Awakening by: Jerry" starfire

G:

This side story may contain SPOILERS read at your OWN RISK!

One Shot 001:

"UNCLE Q, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Captain on the Bridge!" The ensign stated as they all stood at attention.

"At ease!" The captain stated.

He was a man in his late fifties and balding. He was thin and wiry but commanded a lot of respect by his mere presence. His brown eyes were sharp and ever alert.

"Number One set a course for home." The captain told his second in command.

'Number One' was in his mid to late thirties and had thick black hair. He sported a full beard and mustache on his angular face. His brown eyes twinkled with a mischievous nature. He was only an inch or two taller then his captain's five feet eleven inches.

"What is happening sir? I thought we were looking for another way to help the Voyager crew home?" The orders were still fresh in his memory.

"We were Number One but it is no longer necessary. They just returned via a Borg Construct. Which, the federation has destroyed and eliminating a major entry point to our galaxy according to the Admiral." The captain smiled as he got one up on his first officer.

"JON LUC! SAVE ME YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE ME FOR OLD TIMES SAKE!" The quiet of the bridge was shattered, by a flash of light.

"Q! What are you doing here? How can I save an omnipotent being from anything?!" The captain asked as he looked back over his shoulder at the cowering Q when the last of Q s statement played across his mind.

Q looked to be the same age as the first officer, and about the same size. He was wearing the same red and black uniform of the Captain with the same rank insignia. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes in triangular face. He had a long thin nose that ended over a pair of medium full lips.

"You can't leave me to them Jon Luc they're crazy!" Q begged while still hiding behind the captain.

"I like them already!" Number One said with a mischievous smile.

"That's all well and good for you Riker, they're not after _you!_" Q looked at him indignantly and with a little jealousy.

"Q! Stop this! What is this all about?" Picard asked when he turned, and faced the bent over all-powerful being as he shook and cowered.

"UNCLE Q! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The crew watched as Q paled and buried his face in his hands in resignation and desperation.

Q and the crew turned as a light started to appear, Q's eyes widened as he tried to leave and found his powers would not work. He faced the glow his fingers snapping repeatedly. His antics were lost on the crew as they watched the glow all save a man at the helm with yellow eyes and skin. His head moved between the frantic Q and the bright golden glow.

The crew watched the bright golden glow and gasped when they saw three teenagers standing on the bridge. They looked almost identical save that one was an absolutely handsome boy and the other two were definitely very beautiful girls. All three had laughter that sounded like tiny crystal bells in the wind.

The crew stared in awe at the three children. The two girls had long curly dark red garnet colored hair that went to their ankles. The boy's hair was the same dark red, but his hair ended at the small of his back. Their hair shimmered like the gem it matched.

Their eyes were strange and never before seen. One of the girls had sapphire blue eyes with a ring of gray and another ring of brown. The other girl's eyes were brown with a ring of sapphire blue and gray. The young boys smoky gray eyes had a brown ring and a sapphire blue one.

The two young girls wore very short dresses trimmed in leaves the color of their dresses. The neckline was shaped like the top of a heart and also was trimmed in leaves that formed a set of twin straps. One set went over the shoulder while the other strap laid on the upper arm. The brown eyed girl's dress was pink while the blue eyed girl's was berry. They wore rings of white babies breath on their heads mixed with pearls that matched their dresses.

The dresses caused the temperature of more then one crewmen to rise. The fact that somehow the outfits were still wholesome on the two innocent girls made them even sexier. The young boy wore a royal blue tunic with black pants and black soft soled leather boots.

"Q! I am not interested in your family troubles! Take your nieces and nephew and _GET OFF MY SHIP!_" Picard glared down at the cowering man before him.

"They're _NOT_ Q! Their Sylph's the little vermin! They just can't take a joke!" Q glared at the giggling children as they looked around the ship.

"Quack! Quack!" Picard turned and saw a sapphire blue duck followed by two kittens, as they stepped from behind the children.

"What are those doing on my bridge?!" Picard glared at the children who suddenly looked hurt.

"We're sorry sir they won't cause any trouble, Cerulean just won't let Ranko and Micca go anywhere without him, not since Ranko almost died." The sadness in her brown eyes spoke volumes.

"What a pity she survived!" Q grumbled then paled as the duck began to glow orange.

"No Cerulean not here!" The boy warned, and the duck stopped glowing but electricity formed around his bill.

"Lava and Frost want to go where ever he goes." The brown-eyed girl stated tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well..I ahmm, don't allow animals on the bridge." Picard said somewhat flustered at their reaction.

"You are a bit old to be crying for something so minor!" Picard continued, Q just rolled his eyes as he continually tried to leave.

"Captain! They're not teenagers!" The comment came from a deep and accented voice.

Picard turned to see a woman of five feet six inches wearing a blue version of his uniform. Her black curly hair flowed down her back and her black eyes stared intently at the crying girls. While the boy tried to console them.

"What do you mean Deanna? They look to be at least sixteen years of age!" Picard questioned the woman.

"She's right Jon Luc they are no more than six or seven of your human years! They're Faerie folk." This revelation caused the entire crew to gasp save the yellow-skinned man.

The disbelief that followed was ignored by Data and the children. The yellow skinned and eyed android stepped forward toward the children an ever, present scanner in his hands. He was held immobile by the fact all three of the children did an Amazon inspired glomp on him with a unanimous cry.

"UNCLE CARAMON!" Data looked perplexed at the captain then at Riker who started to laugh.

"I am sorry I am not this Caramon. I am Data, I am an android." The children stepped back and looked at him with confused little faces.

The children then turned back to the captain and for the first time noticed Q still cowering behind him trying to escape. Q came to the Enterprise in the hopes Picard could convince the little urchins to leave him alone.

"Com'on Uncle Q it s time to play!" The blue-eyed girl stated with a cold and evil tone cracking her knuckles.

"I won't go and you can't take me without hurting these humans." Q hoping for a catch twenty-two and they would leave.

"You should know better than that _uncle_!" The boy stated stepping forward his hand glowing with a bright blue glow.

The crew on deck drew their weapons but put them away at a signal from their captain. The fact that the blue eyed girl was glowing bright white, with every color of the rainbow streaked through the white as if lightning, didn't hurt. The captain looked at the children with a stern glare.

"Now you two stop that! Why are you after Q?" He asked hoping to get their minds off their strange abilities.

The brown-eyed girl stepped forward and from nowhere pulled out a small figurine of a blue and white unicorn with butterfly wings. She next pulled an amethyst crystal statue of a dragon. The captain turned at a gasp from Deanna.

"What is it counselor?" His eyebrow rose with worry as he saw the shocked look on the black-eyed woman's face as she paled to almost white.

"Captain those statues they're alive!" Deanna told him while pointing to the figurines.

Q was frantically snapping his fingers trying to make a hasty exit but he was unable to leave the bridge of the Enterprise. He tried to head toward the lift in the hopes of hiding out until the children left the ship. His path however was blocked by a petite black woman.

The woman stood about five feet two inches had long hair braided into many braids. She wore a purple hat that covered her head down to around her ears but had a flat top shaped like an egg. It was a dark purple, which matched her long flowing purple robes.

"At it again are we Q?" She asked the man bent at the waist as he snuck toward the lift.

He raised his head and stared into the dark brown eyes of the woman. Eyes filled with wisdom and pain. His shoulders sagged and he turned his head toward the floor as he stood straight. He glared at the woman hatred glowing in his green eyes. She just smiled at him with a look that dared him to try anything.

"Jon Luc I thought you got rid of this troll!" He asked the captain while pointing to the smiling black woman.

"Guynin is a member of my crew, _you_ are a pain in...!" Picard stopped at the shout.

"CAPTAIN!" The man turned to the counselor who was pointing to the children who were staring at him curiously.

The woman called Guynin turned toward the children and smiled brilliantly at them. The children were first uncertain; as none of the other humans seemed too pleased, they were there. The blue-eyed girl glowed slightly then broke into a wide smile the other two soon followed.

"Your not human." The blue-eyed girl stated, and Guynin shook her head.

"No, now tell us about the statues." She prompted keeping close to Q to prevent his escape.

"May we get comfortable first?" The gray-eyed boy asked, it was then that some of the crew noticed the children were fidgeting.

"Yes, yes by all means just hurry so I can have my ship back to normal." Picard waved absently as he turned and sat in his chair.

The gasp from the entire bridge save Q, Guynin and Data caused Picard to rise and turn. His eyes widened as he stared at three floating children in the lotus position with _wings_! The wings on the girls were two shades of red the darker shade on top and glittered with sparkles. The wings had dark blue streaks shooting through them. The boy's wings were two shades of dark blue again the darker shade on top and they too glittered. He however had red streaks through his wings.

The wings moved gently and gracefully as the children floated four feet off the deck. Data scanning them and trying to analyze something he could not believe. He looked to his captain a look of perplexity on his face. Riker was caught between amused and shocked at the show of emotion on the android's face. Each child held an animal the boy had the duck the white kitten sat in the brown eyed girl's lap. While the orange tabby sat in the blue eyed girl's lap who every once in a while would shudder but petted the kitten with a smile.

"The wings are real Captain. There is also a strong energy coming from them and the animals. Though I can not identify the energy source." Data explained in a monotone voice.

"It is magic you cretin! I told you're their Sylphs from the Faerie realm!" Q told them rolling his eyes again.

"Quiet! Now children tell us what happened." Guynin told Q as she tweaked his ear then smiled at the children who giggled.

"OUCH! I'm telling you Jon Luc you need to get rid of her she is nothing but trouble!" Q complained to unsympathetic ears as he rubbed his hurting ear.

"I don't because her presence annoys you." Picard told him without turning from the still giggling children.

The captain nodded at the children and they tried to calm down so they could talk. Guynin walked forward and took from the brown eyed girl the figurines. She could feel the life coursing through them. The children's eyes began to tear as they stared at the figurines in the woman's hands. Guynin turned to them and smiled reassuringly at them then gently handed them back to the young girl.

"What are your names?" she asked to let them calm a little more.

"I am called Micca." The boy stated as he glared at Q who began to cower again behind the Captain.

"This is my sister Setsuko." He continued pointing to the brown eyed girl.

"This is my other sister Ranko." He told them indicating the blue eyed girl.

"I am called Guynin. You were right I am not human and my race has had many a run in with the Q continuum. Are you able to tell us why you are chasing Q?" Guynin stepped back as Ranko began to glow brightly.

"He wanted to play so we thought we would show him what it is like to _really_ play!" Ranko snarled as she cracked her knuckles and glared at Q.

"Ranko, calm down. We have time to explain why we are here." Setsuko told her sister with an evil grin toward the hiding entity.

"Uncle Q came to Illondra and the court of Auntie Titiana and Uncle Oberon. He at first behaved himself I guess because he wasn't sure who was more powerful him or them. We were visiting our grandparents when Auntie summoned us to the court to meet an _honored_ guest." Micca paused and glared at Q, he shivered and Guynin chuckled.

"When we were about to arrive, AmethystStar and Kiri were the first to get there. They did nothing wrong but show up and startle _him_!" Micca continued with a snarl of rage.

"They were flea bitten trouble makers and should have minded their manners!" Q retorted.

"Tell me child what did they do?' Guynin asked her eyebrow rising.

"They attacked him." Setsuko responded before her brother.

"They sensed his real nature Kiri as a fluttercorn can sense peoples alignment to good or evil. Although he is not totally evil he has evil intentions. AmethystStar as a Gem Dragon has the gift of reading thought if they choose. Normally they don't bother after all the minds of humans and such are a bore to them really." Setsuko choked out while stroking the purple crystal figurine.

"But because Kiri charged him AmethystStar read his mind and saw his intent. He then attacked as well. Uncle Q then turned them into these statuettes. I felt AmethysStar's transformation I cried out in pain it hurt so bad." Setsuko choked out, she broke down into tears unable to continue.

Micca and Ranko put their arms around her to give her comfort. Ranko then turned toward Q her eyes burning with the fire of rage. The crew on the bridge stared in awe and fear as they could feel her rage hit them like a sledgehammer.

"When Setsuko screamed she got out through the pain what was happening to Kiri and AmethystStar. I did not wait for the rest of my family for I am the fastest in the kingdom, though Setsuko and Micca are closing in on me." Ranko was not bragging she stated it as fact.

The humans on the bridge just looked at her, some with impure thoughts. While others just rolled their eyes. Data noticed this and opened his mouth to ask why they did that. The entire crew of the bridge gasped in awe and shame.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranko had seen the disbelief, she could handle that but she did not like it when they made it out like she was bragging about an inability instead of stating an ability. She stood as Q cringed as he watched her get angrier. He shook his head as he remembered this demonstration.

Ranko blurred and within two seconds returned to the spot she started from. The crew left in shocked awe as they looked down and found their weapons lumps of crushed metal and their communication badges stuck to their noses. Only Guynin, Deanna, Picard, Data, and Riker were exempt from the humiliation. Ranko liked the women, Data, and the two men were the leaders and they deserved respect.

"You know Jon Luc I would not anger her, if I am not mistaken your weapons were made of a super strong alloy almost indestructible." Q told the Captain with a smirk as he pointed to the pile of crushed phasers.

"I agree, please Ranko continue with your tale." Picard told the young Sylph respect for her abilities evident on his face.

"I flew to the castle, I got there about two minutes after _he_ transformed Kiri and AmethystStar. He realized that the magic of the Faerie Realm was weaker then his and he could do as he pleased. He made a big mistake by starting with Auntie Titiana." Ranko glowed with pure rage as she stared at Q.

Guynin stepped forward and with out hesitation put her hand on the young warrior's shoulder. Ranko turned in surprise awe. She stared at the woman, her tears drying before they even left her eyes, from the heat of her aura. Guynin smiled at her with sympathy and Ranko deflated and her aura winked out.

You remind me of momma, she _is_ the only one who can get me to do that." Ranko told the alien woman with a wistful smile.

"I would like to meet her she sounds like a very formidable woman." Guynin told the young girl with a smile, Ranko nodded and continued the tale.

"Uncle Q had done something to Auntie Titiana and brought forth her memories of the night her son died. When I entered the castle I heard her scream out Oberus' name. I put on extra speed and came to the throne room in time to see Uncle Oberon grab Auntie and him laughing at the anguish he caused for her. I was furious I was so mad I went almost completely _cat_!" Q cringed at the memory and the others looked confused.

"It was a training technique her real father taught her. It use to be triggered by cats, her fear of them would cause her to lose her sanity and become a purely wild cat. With no humanity left in her." Micca told the crew, which helped a little.

"I sped forward and slashed through his chest before he knew what hit him. I guess he had never been able to be hurt before because he was so shocked to see four claw marks on his chest he forgot to cry out in pain. I took advantage of his hesitation and finished my follow through with a round house kick to the side of his head. Q's don't fly well, did you know that? They hit much harder then mortals too!" Ranko told the people present her evil smile only matched by Guynin and her siblings.

"THAT'S A LIE! The Q can not be hurt she is making it up!" Q stood then quickly ducked again behind the captain at the cat shaped aura that appeared around all three children.

"Well it seems Q you bit off more then you can chew and as far as I am concern these children can have you!" Picard turned and sat in his chair Q looking at him in shock.

"Jon Luc! You can't mean...!" The children swarmed the continuum member evil giggles coming from them.

Guynin watched with an evil glee as a glow appeared up around the children and Q. The entire crew watched as Q's mouth opened in a silent scream, as they faded into nothingness, only Captain Picard did not watch. Riker took his place to the right of the Captain a shocked Deanna took her place on his left. Guynin just stood there a smile on her face.

"Guynin is there something else you need?" Picard asked looking at her with worry.

"I am just waiting for Q to be returned." She told the others.

"WHAT!" Riker and Picard jumped to their feet.

"They're from the Faerie realm Captain, one day here if I remember my legend about that realm correctly and I am sure I do. One day here is like ten years there. So I figure he should be back any second now." Guynin's grin got wider as a flash of dark blue appeared next to her.

A man who appeared to be in his late thirty early forties stood before them he stood over six feet had black hair and dark blue wings. The woman next to him had long bright red hair down to her ankles and wore a white kimono with a silver and a blue dragon embroidered on it. She had sapphire blue eyes that twinkled with happiness when she looked at the man next to her. His eyes were dark gray.

A low moan brought everyone's attention from the extremely beautiful woman and handsome man. At their feet laid a bruised and battered Q, a non healing bruised and battered Q. At closer inspection it looked like he was attacked by a pride of lions. The woman smiled down at him evilly. Then looked to the captain and bowed deeply.

"I am sorry but this is the only place we knew to bring him. I am sorry it seems our children were a little rough in their _play_." Her smile was so sweet it made you sick to see it.

"Man, I would hate to see them when they're playing nice!" Riker quipped as he called for the doctor.

"Hello I am Guynin, would it be alright for me to visit your realm?" Guynin stepped forward her eyes shining with excitement.

"I will check with Queen Titiana and King Oberon." The man stated with a warm smile.

"Auntie Titiana and Uncle Oberon are the rulers of your home world?" Picard looked at them with awe.

"Yes the Aurora clan is the protector of the Royal House of Illondra. It was only fitting and honorable that the children come after him." The woman smiled proudly as she talked of her children a smile matched by the man next to her.

"Oh my! I nearly forgot I am afraid the King and Queen locked the spell the children used on him to prevent his escape, and only the Q continuum can release him." The couples smile turned cold and evil as they faded into the blue light around them.

A moment later Guynin disappeared to the shock of everyone including the doctor as she entered the bridge. A moment later Guynin returned with a wide smile as she walked off the bridge. Picard watched her go knowing the smile as one she used when she knew something you don't but wouldn't tell. The red headed doctor began to tend to her patient and soon the two of them were teleported to sickbay. The crew still on the bridge were in a state of onfusion. Captain Picard looked to his first officer with a questioning look.

"I guess he didn't have as much fun as the kids did." The first officer said as he shrugged his shoulders a sly grin on his face. 


End file.
